harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rionach Steward III (WLK)
'Rionach Gormlaith "Queenie" Steward '''was born in 1982 to Adelaide Steward in Michigan. She was raised on the Steward Estate alongside her older siblings, Ciara and Maddigan. She attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Horned Serpent. She graduated in 2000 and became a private potioneer. She continued to live on the Steward Estate. In 2003, she was given custody of Findlay and Saoirse Steward after the death of her brother and his wife. Biography Childhood Early Years Queenie Steward was raised at the Steward Estate with her mother and sister and brother. She realized at a young age that she had inherited her mother and sister's gift for talking to snakes and enjoyed speaking to them as a child, an act that earned the suspicion of her neighbors, especially when she began taking snakes as pets. Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry In 1993, Steward received her Ilvermorny letter and accepted her place in the school of her ancestors. She was Sorted into Horned Serpent, although she was also offered a spot in Thunderbird House. She was at the top of her class in Alchemy and Potioneering. She graduated in 2000. Adulthood Private Potioneer Steward set up a business from home where she would receive mail orders from owls and would brew tricky potions for her clients. She became very successful, and locals occasionally asked for the young witch's help. Legal Guardian On July 17, 2003, Maddigan and Clara Steward were killed by Aurors for their Dark activities, leaving behind twin daughters, Findlay and Saoirse. Queenie Steward was described in Maddigan's will as the designated guardian of his children. She took the children to the Steward Estate on July 19, on their birthday. She and her sister, Ciara, threw a party for the twins. Adelaide, their mother, also moved back into the house that day. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Queenie Steward was a striking young woman with contrasting coloring and the austere bone structure of the aristocratic Gaunt family. She tended to dress modestly but in a witchlike way because she was proud of her heritage. Personality Steward was introverted, and could be gruff and grimm, especially with children because she was socially awkward as a child. She was noted to be solem and surprisingly mature and responsible for her age. She was very blunt, a trait she inherited from her mother. Skills and Abilities * '''Parseltongue- '''Steward could speak to snakes, like the majority of her family. * '''Magic-' Steward was able to proficiently wield magic. * 'Potioneering-' Steward was at the top of her class in Potioneering. * 'Alchemy-' Steward taught herself this skill from books and beca,e impressive. Relationships Family Steward did not get along well with her mother, Adelaide, because she and her mother were so alike. She got along well with her brother and sister, although her brother eventually distanced himself from her enough to go Dark without her noticing. She adored her sister-in-law and liked Clara St. John very much. Steward felt awkward around her nieces but adored them and was proud to be their legal guardian. Appearances * Wizards of the Lost Kingdom Category:American people Category:Wizards Category:Ilvermorny students Category:Horned Serpents Category:Half-bloods Category:Potioneers Category:Alchemists Category:Sayre family Category:Gaunt family Category:Slytherin family descendants Category:Steward family